Love Love Ranch
by Leila Zen
Summary: Cerita Len dan Rin yang berkencan di kandang kuda. Hah? Kandang kuda? Oh, ralat. Maksudnya tempat wisata menunggang kuda. /"Ikat rambut ini kan mirip ekor kuda, jadi sekarang aku yang jadi kudanya."/ LenRin, Warning Inside, DLDR! Mind to RnR? :3


**Love Love Ranch**

.

 **Disclaimer:** Vocaloid bukan punya aku. Aku cuma bisa gigit jari. :v

 **Pairing:** LenRin

 **WARNING** : OOC mungkin (?), Gaje, Abal, Garing, Boring, TYPO EVERYWHERE! Cerita ngelantur, Author ngetiknya ngelindur.

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **I've warn you! So enjoy~**

.

.

.

.

"YiiiiiiHaaaaa—! Ayo lebih cepaat—!"

Dengan semangat, Rin memacu kuda yang ditungganginya supaya berlari lebih cepat lagi. Ia melambai-lambaikan topi cowboy miliknya, yang ia pinjam dari Miku. Gadis bersurai honey blonde itu begitu gembira karena hari ini, Len, yang ternyata adalah pacarnya, mengajaknya pergi ke Crypton Ranch, wisata tempat menunggang kuda dikota ini. Benar-benar seru saat kau menunggangi kuda yang berlari sangat cepat. Sengaja Len mengajaknya kencan ke tempat ini karena memang kalau main ke sini tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak.

Sementara Rin yang sedang asyik menunggang kuda, Len hanya terdiam di samping lapangan tempat menunggang kuda sambil asyik memainkan smartphone-nya.

"Woooohh! Sudah tujuh keliling! Udah kayak umroh aja!" Rin menghampiri Len sambil masih menunggangi kuda poni coklat yang disewanya.

"Len! Ayo dong ikut naik kuda juga!" ajak Rin.

"Kan tadi aku sudah tiga keliling. Kamu saja yang main." jawab Len yang matanya masih tertuju ke smartphone-nya.

"Ya sudah.. Yosh! Ayo kita lari lagi!" kata Rin pada kuda yang di tungganginya.

Baru saja ia akan mengelilingi lapangan lagi, seorang pegawai tempat wisata datang menghampiri mereka.

"Waktunya sudah habis, nak. Kamu boleh turun." ujar salah satu pegawai pada Rin, yang lalu segera pergi lagi karena akan mengawasi pengunjung lain.

"Oh! Udah setengah jam ya? Tidak terasa." Rin pun segera turun dari kudanya, namun sepertinya ia agak kesulitan.

"Ukh.. Len! Bantu aku turun!"

"Oke. Pegangan sini." Len mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung di genggam Rin.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka, salah satu kaki Rin tersangkut di pelana kuda. Membuat Rin terjatuh dan—

"Huh.. HUWAAA!"

Otomatis menindih Len yang tidak bersalah. Tubuh mereka bertumpukkan, namun Rin segera mengangkat tubuhnya, lalu saling bertatap-tatapan dengan Len. Bisa dibilang jarak antara mereka begitu intim sekarang. Sangat dekat sekali hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka masing-masing. Rin bisa melihat wajah Len sangat memerah. Tapi ia tahu kalau wajahnya juga tak kalah memerah.

"H-Huwaa! G-Gomen! Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Sungguh! M-Maaf ya!" Rin segera berbalik, tak berani menatap Len karena sangat malu.

"Ergh.. Tidak apa-apa!.. Hehehe... Y-Yasudah.. Lupakan yang barusan oke...?" Len menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Eh, kau lapar tidak?"

"Umm... Sepertinya iya... Ayo kita makan dulu! Nanti setelah makan, kita kuda-kudaan lagi!"

"M-Maksudnya naik kuda kan?" tanya Len yang sepertinya ambigu.

"Iyalah! Emang apa lagi? Ayo!"

Rin dan Len pun pergi ke tempat makan di tempat wisata ini. Tentu saja Len yang membayar biaya makannya.

.

.

.

.

"Yaah..."

Rin menghela kecewa karena melihat antrean panjang di lapangan tempat menunggang kudanya tadi. Ia dan Len akan menunggangi kuda lagi, tapi kalau antreannya sepanjang ini, kapan beresnya? Yang ada malah keburu lumutan karena menunggu terlalu lama. Dan lagi, sebentar lagi tempat wisata ini akan ditutup.

"Yaah.. Rencana B. Ayo kita coba permainan memanah disana!" Len mencoba menghibur Rin.

"Tidak mau ah. Aku tadi lihat disana juga banyak yang mengantri, sebentar lagi kan tempat ini di tutup."

Len pun hanya bisa menghela. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang ingin bersenang-senang disini. Orang banyak juga mau bersenang-senang disini.

"Ayo kita pulang." Rin pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dengan sangat kecewa.

Len yang melihatnya juga entah kenapa jadi ikut merasa kecewa. Ia tak tega kalau melihat Rin yang biasanya ceria jadi murung begitu. Ia pun mulai berpikir, bagaimana cara untuk menghibur kekasihnya yang sedang murung ini. Tak perlu waktu yang lama, sebuah bohlam imajiner keluar dari kepala lelaki shota berkuncir itu.

Aha!

Dapat ide!

"Rin!"

Yang dipanggil namanya segera menoleh, namun terheran-heran saat melihat Len menghampirinya, lalu berjongkok memunggunginya.

"Len, kamu ini sedang apa?"

"Ikat rambut ini kan mirip ekor kuda..."

"Iya.. ekor kuda yang pendek.."

"Ya..! Jadi.. Untuk sekarang, aku yang jadi kudanya!"

"Eh?"

"Ayo naik! Kamu mau naik kuda kan?"

Rin berusaha mencerna maksud Len. Kuda? Rin harus menaiki Len sekarang? Oh, jadi untuk mengenakkan suasana hatinya, Len bersedia menjadi tunggangan sang putri untuk kembali ke istananya, sebagai pengganti kuda.

Senyuman terkembang di wajah Rin begitu mengerti maksud Len.

"Iya!"

Rin mulai menaiki punggung Len, kedua tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Len. Setelah merasa siap, Len segera mengangkat badannya dan—

"HNNGG...!"

Owalah buset daah! Diluar dugaan, si Rin ternyata berat banget! Serasa ngangkat beras lima karung! Entah karena Len terlalu loyo mengangkat tubuh Rin, entah karena tubuh Rin yang memang berat sehingga membuat Len jadi loyo.

"P-Pinggang aku serasa mau copot..." Meski berat, pada akhirnya Len bisa mengangkat Rin meski dengan susah payah.

"Errghh...! R-RIN! SITU DIETNYA ALL YOU CAN EAT YA?!" Len membiarkan ototnya yang nyeri bicara seperti di iklan.

"APA?!"

"EHH!" Len lupa, kalau ia mengatakan itu, ia akan bernasib sama dengan bintang iklan balsem otot di TV. Tar mulutnya di sentil lagi.

"E-Engga kok..! Hehehe.. Bukan apa-apa!.. Uhh.. Ayo kita pulang!"

"Ayo! Yiiiihaaaa—!" Rin menampar pelan pundak Len, seolah sedang memacu kuda untuk berlari dengan cepat.

Len tidak peduli meski akan terserang nyeri otot setelahnya. Kan ada balsem otot yang bisa ngobatin punggungnya. Ya kan? Gak apa-apa! Dengan ini dia bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya yang selalu di sebut Shota level Dewa Jashin oleh orang banyak ini sudah LAKI! Yeahh! Seperti motto hidupnya: 'LAKI? MINUM KIRANT*!'

(Len: RODA RORA MANA RODA RORA?!/authornyakabur)

.

.

.

.

Rin kembali ke rumahnya setelah mengembalikan topi cowboy milik Miku. Ya, dia memang meminjamnya sebelum pergi ke Crypton Ranch. Dari pada beli mahal, mending pinjam saja. Iya kan?

Rin menguap lebar karena terserang kantuk. Hari ini adalah kencan benar-benar menyenangkan! Oh, sayang cepat berakhir karena ia sekarang harus segera tidur untuk sekolah besok. Dan sayang, menunggu dari senin ke minggu lagi itu lamaa sekali. Tidak secepat waktu dari minggu ke senin. Ia segera masuk ke rumahnya, lalu tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara TV menyala dari ruang tengah.

"Len—?.. Harus dibilang berapa kali sih?! Kalau TV-nya gak di tonton, cepet-cepet matiin!"

Rin mencari Len ke ruang tamu, ke dapur, bahkan ke kamar mandi. Ia tidak menemukannya. Mengira perintahnya tak juga dilaksanakan, ia mulai merasa kesal. Pasalnya iuran listrik selalu naik setiap bulan, tidak lain tidak bukan ini disebabkan oleh Len yang selalu lupa untuk mematikan TV. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mematikan TV-nya sendiri. Ia pergi ke ruang tengah mencari-cari remote TV, dan segera menemukannya di sofa. Bersamaan dengan ia menemukan Len sedang tertidur.

"Oh, disini rupanya. Aduh, kalau perutmu terbuka begini, nanti masuk angin!" kata Rin sambil menutupi perut Len dengan kaos hitam yang dipakainya.

Yaah, maklumlah.. Len pasti capek karena sudah menggendong Rin dari Crypton Ranch sampai ke stasiun. Rin mendekati Len yang sedang tertidur, tangannya mengusap-ngusap rambut honey blonde milik lelaki mungil itu.

Oh, lihatlah wajahnya yang sedang tertidur. Begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya Rin mencubit kedua pipinya itu. Tapi tentu saja ia tak mau mengganggu tidurnya yang terlihat nyenyak itu. Hangatnya hembusan nafas Len menerpa wajah Rin begitu ia mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat senyuman kecil terlukis di wajahnya.

Tidak terasa, hubungan spesial Len dan Rin telah berlangsung selama satu bulan. Ia jadi teringat saat pertama kali ia jatuh cinta pada Len. Saat itu mereka sama-sama masuk ke klub musik sekolah. Awalnya Rin hanya menyukai suara Len. Namun lama kelamaan, ia jadi menyukai sang pemilik suaranya. Bagaimana tidak?

Len selalu ramah pada siapa pun termasuk pada Rin. Lihatlah wajahnya jika ia sedang tersenyum.

Ah...

Meski Len sudah menyatakan cintanya dan Rin menerimanya, entah kenapa Rin masih merasa kalau cinta dalam hatinya belum tersampaikan. Rasanya tidak cukup jika hanya diutarakan lewat kata-kata. Rin tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaan dalam hatinya.

Karena itu..

Rin sendiri yang akan menyatakan perasaannya sekarang. Sekalian menyampaikan terima kasih untuk kencan yang menyenangkan hari ini. Ia memang sengaja melakukannya saat Len tertidur, karena ia tak berani menyampaikannya saat Len terjaga.

Sekali ini saja..

Boleh kan..?

"T-Terima kasih sudah mengajakku menunggang kuda, Len.. Arigatou.."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Rin segera mendaratkan kecupan lembut tepat di bibir Len. Sangat perlahan karena tak ingin membangunkan lelaki yang ia cintai ini. Ia menempelkan bibirnya cukup lama. Namun karena tidak tahan dengan debaran jantungnya yang sangat cepat dan wajahnya yang terasa sangat panas, Rin terpaksa menyudahi kegiatannya.

Rin segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Len. Lalu, ia terkejut bukan main mendapati wajah lelaki yang sedang tertidur itu tiba-tiba memerah. J-Jangan-jangan Len menyadarinya!? Gawat!

"C-Cabut ah..!"

Gadis berpita itu segera berlari secepat mungkin ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Len. Ia segera masuk ke kamarnya, mengunci pintunya, lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

.

 **-Fin dengan Gajenya :v-**

.

.

Da-Ta-Tadaaaaaahh!

Dengan songongnya Leila menyusup ke fandom Vocaloid :v /ditendang

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Leila buat fic Vocaloid. Leila pernah nulis fic Vocaloid kalo ga salah pas bulan desember atau januari waktu itu. Karena kangen, aku jadi nulis lagi deh. Semoga readers suka ^^ /emangadayangmaubaca.

'Love Love Ranch' itu pelesetan dari peternakan yang namanya Lon Lon Ranch (dari game Legend of Zelda). Ga tau ya? Sama :v /lah

Besar harapan Author mendapat upah setelah menjadi sponsor iklan Counterpa*n Patch dan iklan Kirant* di fic ini. :v /dikeroyok

Nah, sekarang Leila mau minta cintanya- /woi. M-Maksudnya kritik dan sarannya nih dari readers sekalian. /baper Silahkan tulis aja di kolom review, oke? Mohon maaf atas segala kekurangannya.

Makasih dah mau baca, dan—

Bay Maksimal! 8)

Dadaaaaah! :D

.

.

.

.

 **-Bonus-**

Setelah merasakan manisnya ciuman pertama dari Rin, Len terduduk di sofa memegangi bibirnya sendiri. Mimpi apa dia barusan sampai-sampai bisa dicium Rin. Padahal isi mimpinya barusan itu, Len sedang ditendang kuda. Tidak ada sesuatu yang menjadi pertanda, iya kan? Pemuda berkucir itu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang di dalam dadanya. Wajahnya makin memerah.

"Yaah.. Rin... Kurang lama..."

.

.

.

.

 **Review Please :3**


End file.
